1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an amplification circuit, a source driver, an electrooptical device, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
If the same voltage (direct-current voltage) is applied to liquid crystals for a long period of time, a tilt of the liquid crystals is fixed. As a result, an image persistence phenomenon occurs, and the life of the liquid crystals is shortened. In order to prevent such issues, liquid crystal display devices need to convert a liquid crystal driving voltage applied to liquid crystals into an alternating-current voltage at a constant time interval, that is to say, change a liquid crystal driving voltage applied to pixel electrodes into a positive voltage and a negative voltage at a constant time interval using a voltage of a common electrode as a reference.
For example JP-A-9-281930, which is an example of related art, discloses a dot inversion driving method in which driving is performed while inverting the polarity of a driving voltage for each source line. In this dot inversion driving, a positive voltage and a negative voltage may be given respectively to one end and the other end of a polarity inversion switch (dot inversion switch). Therefore, the polarity inversion switch needs to use elements that are not damaged by a difference between positive and negative voltages, that is to say, elements with a high withstand voltage.
In view of the above, JP-A-2006-178356, which is another example of related art, discloses a method for reducing a voltage applied to a polarity inversion switch by providing a common short-circuit switch that supplies an intermediate potential. However, a problem with this method is that, for example, it is necessary to use elements with a high withstand voltage in a circuit that generates a signal for switching on and off the polarity inversion switch.